Kim Jung Un
Kim Jung Un is the leader of North Korea and a playable character in the Mysterious Seven Project. He makes an appearance as a villain in Binary Time. Unlike most characters, he has been killed and will likely never return to the series or any other for that matter, being brutally killed by Team Fuckin' America. Backstory Into Power Kim Jung Un is the supreme leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea). He is the son of Kim Jong-il (1941–2011) and the grandson of Kim Il-sung (1912–1994). He has held the titles of the First Secretary of the Workers' Party of Korea, the Chairman of the Central Military Commission, Chairman of the National Defence Commission, the Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army, and presidium member of the Politburo of the Workers' Party of Korea. He was officially declared the supreme leader following the state funeral of his father on 28 December 2011. Sony Hacks The Sony Pictures Entertainment hack was a release of confidential data belonging to Sony Pictures Entertainment on November 24, 2014. The data included personal information about Sony Pictures employees and their families, e-mails between employees, information about executive salaries at the company, copies of (previously) unreleased Sony films, and other information. The hackers called themselves the "Guardians of Peace" or "GOP" and demanded the cancellation of the planned release of the film The Interview, a comedy about a plot to assassinate North Korean leader Kim Jong-un. United States intelligence officials, evaluating the software, techniques, and network sources used in the hack, allege that the attack was sponsored by North Korea. North Korea has denied all responsibility, and some cybersecurity experts have cast doubt on the evidence, alternatively proposing that current or former Sony Pictures employees may have been involved in the hack. History Mysterious Seven Project In what is likely his last appearance, Kim Jung Un hacks Sony and steals their magic to power his army. Once he has powered his army and has learned about the Hole in the Sky, he goes to invade it, taking over Seaworld and imprisoning Sea Goddess Palutena. Later he comes across Reggie's and Agent Venom & Armored Mewtwo's group and imprisons them as well. Team Fuckin' America finds out and goes to assassinate Kim Jung Un, who shoots off his head and is fed to a water dragon. There ends Kim Jung Un, rotting inside a sleeping water dragon. Powers and Abilities Kim Jung Un shows no real powers of his own, although during Binary Time he unhinges his jaw to swallow a cake in a rather surreal scene. Moveset *'Standard Special: Kim Bite' - Kim unhinges his jaw similar to Wario to swallow enemies. *'Side Special: Glorious Leader' - Sends out five weak Korean troops to attack. *'Up Special: Dennis Rodman' - Dennis Rodman bounces him like a basketball and then shoots him up. *'Down Special: Nuke Threat' - Kim Jung Un threatens to attack with a nuke, but this is never followed up and only serves to make American characters mad. *'Super Move: People's Choice' - Kim is powered by all the "yes" votes in the people's election, which allows him to pull off complicated acrobatics and mad basketball skills. Category:Characters Category:Real People Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Deceased Category:Villains